


See You At Seven

by Crazy_Sassy_Cassie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a dork, Alfred is smooth af, England is cute, England is like British Romano, Fluff, GR8 M8 I r8 8/8, M/M, Pickup Lines, So fucking lame, first Heta story, lol wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie/pseuds/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where America drops his best pickup lines on England, trying to get a date after the world meeting. Fluffy oneshot, really lame like me :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You At Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh i don't own Hetalia or Anything at all. I barely own this phone, my mom got it for me. Anyway originally posted on Wattpad but I like AO3 better

The G8 meeting had ended now, thank god. It was long and tedious, talking about foreign trade and documents that needed to be flipped through. Some of the other countries started to fill out and leave the building while others stayed to chat with friends. England stopped walking down the hall to tie his shoe and got back up. "Hey Iggy!" A familiar annoying voice called out from behind him.  
"Oh hello, Alfred."  
"Are your parents bakers?" The question confused Arthur greatly. He didn't have parents, none of them did!  
"No...why?" Arthur answered.  
"'Cause you got a nice set of buns." Alfred then winked at him. Arthur blushed, being caught off guard by such an answer.  
"Are you trying to FLIRT with me?" Arthur accused.  
"Is it working?" Alfred asked with a grin and a glint in his eyes. Well apparently the United States was feeling ballsy today.  
"N-no! Idiot! That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!"  
"Oh really? Well is your name Ariel?"  
Arthur could not believe Alfred was straight up flirting with him and saying such dumb and cute things. Wait, cute? Arthur chased that thought away immediately.

"Ugh God, not another one..." Arthur groaned.  
"Cause we mer-maid for each other!"  
"Alfred I swear to god, how many pick up lines do you have?"  
"Enough for you to say you'll go out with me."

Arthur was stunned by the claim. He was not prepared for that phrase to be said to him. "W-what? I'd never agree to something like that! Idiot!" Arthur slapped his arm but not with any real anger, just embarrassment. Alfred rubbed his arm and laughed. "Ow ow okay okay I'm sorry!"

"Hmph... Where'd you even get all those? I have a feeling there's a lot more than you told me..." Arthur cautiously asked.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Arthur frowned and tilted his head.  
"Hang on. Why?"

"I have to call animal control, 'Cause I just saw a fox!" The younger nation answered. Arthur paused before sighing. "Really?"

"It isn't easy being a total stud, Artie."  
"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't recommend it for you." England smirked and Alfred laughed.  
"Hey! You're so mean sometimes, you know."

"Yeah and you're so annoying sometimes." Arthur replied and flicked the taller man's forehead. Alfred just laughed and swatted his hand away.  
"Hey Artie, is your name Katniss?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"You're still at this? Okay, why?" Arthur crossed his arms and looked at Alfred.  
"'Cause you're causing an uprising in my district." Alfred grinned cheekly and smoothed back his hair except for Nantucket, who just popped up again.

"...are you seriously implying that I give you a boner?"  
"Me? Imply that? I would never, I'm just an innocent nation!" Alfred replies with sarcasm and placed a hand over his heart. England crossed his arms again.  
"Sure okay whatever." Arthur huffed with false annoyance.  
"Are you a vampire?"   
"One more pickup line out of you and I'll clock your jaw, git."  
"'Cause you sure look thirsty when ever you see me." America winked again and clicked his tongue. Arthur frowned and moved to hit him.  
"I sorry I swear!" Alfred tries to cover his mouth and not laugh.  
"Ugh," Arthur lowered his fist and sighed "What do I have to do for you to stop with these irritating puns?" Arthur asked.  
"...Go out with me would do the trick." Alfred answered.  
"You're really trying to use these on me? Unironically? This HAS to be some prank or joke..."  
"Well I would sure wouldn't use some of my best lines just on a joke, Artie." Alfred said with an honest look, Arthur scoffed. "Those were some of your best? Im surprised, I supposed you had more potential really."   
"Are you religious?"  
"Alfred. No."  
"'Cause you're the answer to all my prayers!" Arthur face-palmed and groaned.   
"For the love of God... If I go out with you, Will you stop with those silly jokes?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Then...fine! I'll go out with you!" Arthur blushed and looked away from the man about a foot away from him. "But not because I like you or anything! I just want you to stop with the pickup lines!" Arthur defensively said.  
"Oh come one you know you love them!" Alfred looked down and said with a smile that tittered Arthur heart a little too much for his liking.  
"Actually, I didn't think I could hate anything more than France's cooking before you told me those..." Arthur replied with a snark.  
"You must be one hell of a thief," Alfred faced Arthur's,"because you just stole my heart."   
"Y-you said you'd stop!" Arthur blushed a little.  
"But you're cute when you blush though." Alfred admitted, making England blush even more.  
"N-no, I'm not!! Don't call me cute, you twit!"   
"Is hot okay then?"   
"I-I don't know...I guess it's better than cute..." England said and looked around the hall, the drifting through the drawn back curtains lighting the place.  
"Hey, do you like sleeping?" Alfred asked with grin and Arthur looked back at him.  
"Alfred, no. You said you would stop if dated you." England furrowed his brows.  
"Okay I'll promise I'll stop for real if you give me kiss." Alfred said with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile.  
Arthur blush like a tomato.  
"T-that's absurd! W-We've only been dating for a few minutes!"  
"Is that a ladder in your pants or the stair way to heaven?" Alfred remarked with a grin and bit his lip. Cheeky american bastard. Arthur sighed and tried to look annoyed, hiding his blush and ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.  
"Fine....but you better stop after this, alright?!"   
"Yeah of course, babe!" Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Alfred.  
"Bloody git, let's just get this over with."   
Alfred had tilted down a little but Arthur grabbed him by the collar yet him down to meet his lips. The smaller nation gave him the best kiss he could muster, given the embarrassing situation. Arthur pulled away after a second or two but it felt like an eternity.

"See? It's done so you can stop with those now."  
"Yeah okay...but you liked them anyway." America said with a silly smile.  
"No I didn't, you idiot!"  
"Okay whatever you say, hot stuff." Alfred said while putting his hand in his trouser pockets and resting them there. Arthur huffed and rested his head on America's shoulder, his cheeks still flaming. Alfred smiled, it felt nice to have England so close to him. After a few seconds of letting his head nestle against the taller man, England turned to to see America.  
"Really though, what was with all those pickup lines? Did you really think that I was that shallow?"   
"No, I thought you were smart and would totally swoon over them." Arthur scoffed at the notion and told himself that he did not swoon like a middle school girl.  
"Well I didn't. I only agreed because they were pure torture," Arthur laughed, "really now, me swoon over a pickup line?"  
"But they're so great! I thought even you would like 'em." Alfred told him proudly.  
"They're not that great. Come on, I've either heard them a million times or almost fell asleep because of the lack of entertainment." Arthur crossed his arms smug-like while still warm at Alfred side. They slowly started to walk down the halls of the building and into the cold crisp fall air of New York. The sun will still up and the cars still bustled around the streets. They stopped at the door way of the building still at each other's comfortably, suited sides. 

"You were so blushing though!" Alfred pointed out.   
"N-no I wasn't! You were just seeing things. It's really hot in there anyways!" Arthur said with a defensive tone.  
"It's only hot you were there." America noted with a sly voice. Arthur blushed madly and buried his face in Alfred's warm shoulder.  
"S-shut up, you git." His voice being muffled. He let out a huff and looked away, the chill air nipping at his ears.  
"Okay but you are so blushing now." Alfred said to Arthur with content and let out a chuckle. Arthur groaned and buried his face in his hands.  
"God dammit, will you stop?i-I'm just a little flustered, that's all!"  
"Sure you are, dear." Arthur lowers his hands from his face.   
"It's just all these pet names your calling me is all...just a little embarrassing." Arthur admitted feeling childish. He knew they were just names, noting to get blushing and heart swelling about.  
"Sorry, I'll stop if you want me to." Alfred was with a little frown in his smile. He sounded actually serious for a moment.  
"N-no it's fine!" Arthur smile nervously. "I'm just not used to being called things like that...I'll get used to them, don't worry."  
"Okay, darling. But you're adorable when you blush." Alfred chuckled to which Arthur smiled.   
"Yeah whatever." Arthur muttered and then nuzzled his face into Alfred's shoulder. Alfred smiled alittle more and bent his down, nuzzling it on England's hair.   
"Where do wanna go out to? I got some places in mind already you can choose from since I'm the one taking you out."  
"Hmmm I don't have ideas. Choose one of yours, surprise me." Arthur answered.  
"Okay so how about 7pm and I'll pick you up?" Alfred proposed.  
"Yeah that would be alright," Arthur smiled. He looked down and checked his watch. He saw that he needed to go back to the hotel room and send back some important documents to his boss soon if he wanted to get properly ready for the 'date' or what the hell ever it was. It was SO NOT like he was gonna ENJOY it. Yeah, that's so crazy pfft. Whatever.  
"I'm so glad, see you at seven!" Alfred said as England stepped away from him, straighten his jacket and started to walk towards the door. Arthur turned his head and looked at him.  
"Alright then, see you at seven!" When England finally got out of sight, Alfred punched the air and let out a sigh and a whoop of joy. 'Tonight is gonna be great' he thought to himself.


End file.
